Childhood Sweethearts
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: I felt there's just not enough John and Mary so I've decided to write a story about how they grow up together and end up falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Childhood sweethearts"

* * *

Author's Note: I felt there's just not enough of John and Mary and I'd love to see what their childhoods, teenage years and young adulhoods may have been like. Kind of a song fic.

* * *

"Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was five years old."

* * *

Page 1

* * *

"Come on John stand up straight. We don't want to give our new neighbors a bad impression. Now do we?" Said John's mother as she held a plate of fresh baked cookies and he held a pan of home made casserole.

"No ma'am." Said John repectfully as he tried to stand straighter.

A man answered the door looking like he wanted to hit whoever had been knocking but the look on his face changed when John's mother practically sang out "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Now he still looked annoyed but less like he was going to hit someone aqs he reached out took the casserole from John and the cookies from his mom, muttered a "thanks" and shut the door in their faces.

"Well, wasn't he charming?" John's mother joked as she guided her son towards the pathway that had led them up here. Now the door opened again and a woman appeared saying "I'm so sorry my husband was rude. I'm Deana."

John's mother turned back and nodded saying "It's fine, I understand moving can be stressful. I'm Katherine. This is my son John. We live just next door if you ever need anything."

A little blond haired blue eyed girl appeared at the woman's side and Deana said "This is my daughter Mary. My very rude husband's name is Samuel and I'd like to thank you on behalf of my family for welcoming us so graciously to the neighborhood."

Katherine nodded as she turned to guide John away again as she called over her shoulder saying "You and your family should come by some time John would absolutely love to have a new friend to play with. Wouldn't you John?"

John wanted no business being friends with a girl but he knew how he was supposed to respond and grudgingly complied with "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

PLEASE review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

"Childhood Sweethearts."

* * *

"Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was five years old."

* * *

Page 2.

* * *

John watched scournfully as his mom played bridge with her new best friend Deana... He was angry and felt betrayed because his mom was making him be friends with a girl! A GIRL! He's supposed to be playing in the back yard with "Precious, little, Mary Cambell... Ooh she's so darling with her hair in pigtails" at this particular moment in fact, but he wants nothing to do with the sorts of games a girl will surely want to play because he draws a FIRM line at playing "dress up" AND playing with dolls AND DEFINITELY NO TEA PARTIES EITHER! Oh John IS SO FURIOUS with his mom right now! But apparently tantrum throwing is for babies or at least that's what Tommy from down the street says so, so John just scowls at his mom and their neighbor wishing "She's a wonderful person" Deana would just pack back up and take her "Rude, cold mannered, there's just something "off" about him" husband and her "She's such a delightful child" daughter and move FAR away from him then maybe someone with a son could move next door...

John was startled from his revelry by his mother saying "John.. Dear, shouldn't you ask your guest if she'd like something to drink?"

John wanted to mouth off and mutter "She's not MY guest! I didn't invite her! I don't want her here!" and a whole lot of other things along those lines but of course he didn't as he didn't want his father to tan his hide for back talking so John just shrugged before turning to the backdoor and yelling out "Hey! Are you thirsty?!".

There was a flash of blond pigtails as Mary ran to the backdoor shouting "NOPE! Wanna play tag?"

Knowing he really had no choice he groaned out "Fine.. But you're it."

The Cambells had now lived next door for a few days and Mary would be starting school soon and John's mom wanted him to look after Mary because she was new and didn't know anyone. It was a PAIN, John got teased ENDLESSLY by his friends all of them saying that being friends with a girl would make John a sissy. That was the LAST STRAW! He would NEVER be friends with a GIRL!...

During school hours John stayed as far away from Mary as possible and made it clear to her that he didn't want to be her friend EVER!

Deana spent several nights playing bridge with John's mom and dad while Deana's husband worked, meaning John HAD TO "be hospitable and a good neighbor" to Mary by playing tag or building forts or showing her his comics and baseball cards... BUT ONE DAY... BOTH Samuel and Deana had to go work and they'd be away for for a WEEK and Deana had asked John's parents if Mary could stay with them while they were away to which John's parents said yes... And John was FURIOUS!... It was one thing to HAVE TO play with a yucky girl when his mom played bridge with Deana BUT NOW he'd be stuck with her for a WEEK!...

While "Precious, little, Mary Cambell... Ooh she's adorable with her hair in curls" was staying with them, John's mom would be even more particular about John taking a bath and keeping his room clean because his mom kept on saying he didn't want to give "his friend" the impression he was messy. John couldn't understand why his mom didn't get the fact that it was just against his very nature to be clean for long. Why couldn't his mom just let him stay covered in grime or let him keep his room a pigsty like GOD intended?...

John had never been so happy for seven days to pass... BUT he did have to kind of admit that during a week of playing tag, hide-n-seek and riding bikes that Mary wasn't really so bad... For a GIRL..

* * *

A/N: Okay I know John seems like a brat... BUT 1: He's FIVE! 2: This is probably the late 40's early 50's when the epidomy of a "manly" boy meant having NOTHING to do with girls till said "manly" boys figured out WHY girls aren't yucky and that being friends with a girl WON'T make a boy a sissy (This even still happens today but now there's "COODIES" as well to deal with)... Don't worry John will change soon, just remember from "My Blood Valentines" (Season 5) where the "Cupid" told Dean that John and Mary USED to HATE each other till a "Cupid" intervened (It just never said how old John and Mary were WHEN said "Cupid" intervened!). Also some of the things in quotation marks like "Rude, cold natured there's just something "off" about him" and "Precious, little Mary Cambell... Ooh she's so darling with her hair in pigtails" are things John ovhears his mom say ... ANYWAY.. PLEASE review!


End file.
